family
by auliya41
Summary: para biju adalah jelemaan dari sembilan penjaga pohon suci clan senju yang diubah oleh rikudo sanin untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. mereka hanya dapat kembali jika mereka berhasil menemukan generasi penjaga pohon suci berikutnya yang akan menentukan nasib dunia. #seluruh jinchuriki seusia dengan naruto.


**_Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya_** ** _#hati-hati dengan tipo, alur tidak jelas, karakter OOC,OC,dan lainnya._** ** _sakit kepala yang Anda derita setelah membaca cerita ini bukan tanggung jawab kami:v_**

Naruto POV

Kakek Hiruzen bilang namaku adalah Naruto, tanpa nama keluarga ataupun clan.

Aku tidak tahu siapa ayah ataupun ibuku, tapi orang-orang di desa memanggilku sebagai bocah kyubi.

Siapa itu kyubi? mungkinkah itu nama orang tuaku?

tapi kenapa saat mereka memanggilku aku ditatap dengan tatapan dingin seperti itu? sebenarnya apa salahku?

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke enam. jika kalian pikir aku akan bahagia di hari ulang tahunku ini maka kalian salah.

aku benar-benar membenci hari ulang tahunku. kenapa? karena setiap aku berulang tahun banyak warga yang akan mengejarku untuk dipukuli.

aku tidak pernah tahu apa kesalahan yang aku perbuat sehingga mereka bisa semarah itu padaku. karena setiap aku bertanya mereka akan menjawab

"karena kau telah membunuh orang tuaku/keluargaku/kekasihku/anakku" dan pernyataan lainnya yang aku tidak mengerti.

aku baru berusia enam tahun hari ini, jadi bagaimana aku bisa membunuh keluarga mereka? menghindari pukulan mereka saja aku tidak bisa.

aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar sebuah teriakan tidak jauh di belakangku.

" HEI BOCAH KYUBI MAU KEMANA KAU?!"

'oh Tuhan kenapa mereka bisa menemukanku secepat ini?!' batinku panik karena mereka pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan jika aku berhasil tertangkap.

akupun berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah bukit hokage, biasanya mereka tidak akan mengejarku sampai kesana.

tapi entah kenapa semakin aku memasuki kawasan hutan jumlah teriakan yang terdengar dibelakangku justru bertambah banyak?

akhirnya aku sampai di puncak bukit hokage yang menyajikan pemandangan indah desa konoha, jika saja aku tidak terlalu sibuk dengan para kerumunan warga untuk menggumi pemandangan itu.

dapat kulihat gerombolan orang yang keluar satu-persatu dari balik bayangan hutan. medeka telah dipersenjatai dengan berbagai macam senjata, mulai dari kunai, pisau, sabit, golok, samurai, cangkul(?), dan banyak lagi.

"apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" cicitku pelan sambil berjalan kearah tebing dimana patung para Hokage terukir.

"apa yang kami inginkan hee~? tentu saja membalaskan dendam keluarga kami yang telah kau BUNUH enam tahun lalu BOCAH KYUBI!" ucap salah satu pria yang membawa golok dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"ta-tapi aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun." jawabku pelan saat kakiku menyentuh bagian tepi dari tebing ini.

"SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK BICARA, LEBIH BAIK KITA HAJAR SAJA BOCAH ITU!" teriak beberapa warga yang langsung berlari kearahku dengan senjata yang siap ditebaskan.

saking takutnya aku terus melangkah mundur, melupakan fakta bahwa aku berada tepat dibibir tebing dan terjatuh karena menghindari lemparan pisau yang mengarah padaku.

tubuh kecilku terjun bebas dari atas monumen hokage. dapat kulihat wajah-wajah senang para warga yang melihatku dari atas tebing itu.

'Tuhan apakah ini takdirku? mati karena terjatuh dari atas tebing? padahal aku masih memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dilakdilakukan'

dengan pasrah aku menutup kedua mataku sambil berharap agar kehidupanku nanti berjalan dengan lebih baik. tapi setelah cukup lama memejamkan mata aku tidak merasakan apapun.

'apa aku sudah mati? tapi kenapa tidak terasa sakit sama sekali?' batinku aneh karena tubuhku tak kunjung bertemu dengan permukaan tanah.

dengan perlahan kucoba untuk membuka mataku, dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sepasang iris rubi yang menatapku dengan gemas.

" kau sudah sadar KIT?" kata si pemilik rubi dengan suara berat yang anehnya tidak membuatku takut.

"a-anda siapa?" bukannya menjawab aku malah balik bertanya kepadanya dengan suara yang sangat kecil hingga aku ragu bahwa ia akan mendenarnya.

Kurama POV

"a-anda siapa?" bukannya menjawab ia malah balik bertanya kepadaku dengan suara yang sangat kecil hingga aku ragu bahwa akan ada orang biasa yang mendenarnya.

tapi itu untuk manusia biasa, sedangkan untuk biju sepertiku bisikan seperti itu sudah cukup kerang untuk terdengar.

"Namaku Shinju Kurama tapi para manusia itu lebih sering menyebutku Kyubi no kitsune." jawabku setelah kami mendarat di tanah.

"k...kyu...bi..." cicitnya lagi dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskaan.

ah, apakah kalian bingung kenapa biju sepertiku bisa berpikir seperti itu? bukankah kami lebih terkenal sebagai mahluk buas penuh kebencian yang tidak memiliki hati?

itu karena kami masih memiliki perasaan karena itu kami bisa memiliki kebencian.

Dan jika kalian menanyakan kenapa aku bisa menyelamatkan bocah ini, karena sebagian chakraku memang mengalir dalam tubuhnya meski ia bukan seorang jinchuriki.

yondaime membuang bocah ini sesaat setelah ia menyegelku dalam tubuh anaknya yang lain.

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa bocah ini juga memiliki setengah dari chakraku.

ia menjadikan anaknya sebagai pahlawan sedangkan bocah tak berdosa ini harus menerima semua perlakuan buruk warga yang menaruh dendam padaku.

meski begitu ia tetap menjadi anak yang polos dan periang, karena itulah aku mulai menyukai bocah imut ini.

"anda... benar-benar Kyubi?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bocah itu mengembalikanku kedunia nyata.

"ah, ya aku memang Kyubi. Memangnya kenapa, apa kau takut?" tanyaku sekaligus mencoba untuk menakutinya dengan seringaianku.

alih-alih merasa ketakutan bocah itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"orang-orang memanggilku bocah kyubi, apa itu karena anda adalah ayahku?"jawabnya sambil memamerkan iris dark bluenya yang berkaca-kaca.

"a...apa?!"

 ** _TBC_** ** _yayy~ akhirnya aku bisa nulis satu cerita juga. yah, meski sebelumnya juga pernah nulis bareng temen, tapi akhirnya selesai juga sih hehe.._** ** _kalo ada masalah tolong kasih tahu ya. maklum saya masih amatiran tehe~_**


End file.
